1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving broadcasting data and supplementary data thereof to provide a high quality 3D broadcasting service in various types in a digital broadcasting system.
2. Description of Related Art
There have many studies actively made to provide services with various Quality of Services (QoS) at a high transmit rate in a communication system. For example, a digital broadcasting system has introduced methods for transmitting various types of video and audio data at a high transmit rate through a limited resource. The digital broadcasting system has been advanced to provide various types of high quality broadcasting services to uses. For example, a 3D broadcasting service has been receiving attention. Accordingly, many researches and studies have been actively made to provide various types of 3D broadcasting services.
In order to provide a 3D broadcasting service, a digital broadcasting system transmits and receives broadcasting data including primary broadcasting images and a supplementary data including supplementary images for the primary broadcasting images. Such primary broadcasting data and supplementary data are transmitted or received through the same broadcasting channel or through different broadcasting channels. In other word, the digital broadcasting system transmits and receives a broadcasting data including 2D images as primary broadcasting images and a supplementary data including supplementary images for transforming the primary broadcasting images to 3D images. The digital broadcasting system multiplexes the broadcasting data and the supplementary data and transmits the multiplexed data through the same broadcasting channel or through different broadcasting channels.
Meanwhile, the digital broadcasting system adopts a conditional access system (CAS) for conditional access of a predetermined broadcasting service or a broadcasting service program. When such a digital broadcasting system adopting the conditional access system transmits the broadcasting data and the supplementary data through the same broadcasting channel or through different broadcasting channels, only subscribed users for corresponding broadcasting service or broadcasting service programs such as a 3D broadcasting service can access the broadcasting data and the supplementary data from the digital broadcasting system.
Since the broadcasting channels for transmitting the broadcasting data and supplementary data are limited, it is required to develop a method for effectively providing various types of high quality broadcasting services such as various forms of 3D broadcasting services using such limited broadcasting channels. In other words, transmitters for providing various 3D broadcasting services transmit broadcasting data and supplementary data through corresponding broadcasting channels. Here, the transmitter may be a broadcasting service provider or a broadcasting station. Such transmitters adopt the conditional access system (CAS) and transmit the broadcasting data and the supplementary data corresponding to the CAS. Accordingly, uses can receive only 3D broadcasting services that the users subscribe among various 3D broadcasting services.
Demand of users to receive various high quality 3D broadcasting services from the digital broadcasting system adapting the CAS has been increased. In order to satisfy such demand, a plurality of transmitters try to provide various forms of 3D broadcasting services by adapting the CAS. However, there is a limitation to provide various high quality 3D broadcasting services using the plurality of transmitters adopted with the CAS because of the limitation of the broadcasting channel.
Therefore, there has been a demand for developing a method for transmitting and receiving data in order to effectively provide various types of 3D broadcasting services through limited broadcasting channels in a digital broadcasting system having a CAS.